wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Thrallmar
| leader = Nazgrel | faction = Horde | rewards = | quartermaster = Quartermaster Urgronn | tabard = Thrallmar Tabard.jpg }} Thrallmar is a Horde town found in Hellfire Peninsula ( ), Outland. It was founded and now led by Nazgrel, commander of Thrall's security, as an opportunity to gain resources and to have a decent control over what's going on in this demon-infested area. The residents of the town form a faction of its own; reputation is raised by performing quests for them. These quests generally involve killing fel orcs in Hellfire Citadel. Travel Connections Flight ; Falcon Watch ; Spinebreaker Post ; Stonebreaker Hold ; The Stair of Destiny Reputation Reputation for Thrallmar up to Honored is relatively easy to earn. Even the easiest quests (those that take you from one quest giver to the next up the road, for example) can yield 75 reputation points, while those that require some effort to complete typically yield 250 reputation points or more. Some group quests that involve killing an elite can yield as much as 1000 reputation points. If you do the bulk of the Thrallmar quests instead of quickly moving on to the next zone, you might expect to reach Honored after 1 or 2 levels of play. However, once you reach Honored, you hit an earnings barrier that you can only remove when you are level 68 and can start re-earning points in the Shattered Halls dungeon. Neutral through Friendly Reputation from mobs in Hellfire Ramparts and Blood Furnace stops at 5999/6000 Friendly, one point shy of Honored. One option is to grind mob rep via Ramparts and Blood Furnace to 5999/6000, before doing any Thrallmar quests outside the instances, as those continue to yield reputation up to exalted. Also, the lvl 63 mobs outside Hellfire Citadel (on the path) and the Bleeding Hollow Necrolytes at Zeth'gor give you 5 rep each, but not beyond Friendly. Friendly through Honored Players who enjoy PvP can gain faction halfway through Honored via the daily quest . It gives 150 reputation per completion and three Marks of Thrallmar, which can be used to purchase PvP gear from the quartermasters in Thrallmar and near Zabra'jin in Zangarmarsh. To start this quest you need to have done 2 prereq quests however. Also with patch 2.1 this quest can only be done once every 24 hours. Honored to Revered and Exalted From this point on, gaining reputation through Exalted requires one of two things: * Access to Shattered Halls, one of the wings of Hellfire Citadel, which requires level 68 and a at least one group member to have completed the key quest. * Doing Heroic versions of Hellfire Citadel dungeons, which typically require you to be well geared and level 70. Both of these give reputation until you reach Exalted status. A full clear of Shattered Halls nets you about 1700 reputation points, trash mobs generally yield 6 or 12 each, with up to 150 points from bosses. Heroic trash yields 15-25 points, with bosses worth more. You can also continue to do the daily quest for 150 reputation per completion. While at level 70 the quest giver in Thrallmar does not show the yellow exclamation mark and the quest appears gray, you can in fact continue doing it for reputation. Maximizing Shattered Halls Runs Using Thrallmar Favor, which are purchased with five Marks of Thrallmar PvP tokens can reduce the number of Shattered Halls runs required. Consuming one right when Grand Warlock Nethekurse is about to die will allow a decent speed group to go through to the end boss with the buff active. Doing this can net 3000 reputation points per run if you kill all of the trash without wiping. Repeatable Quest is a daily PvP quest given by Battlecryer Blackeye in Thrallmar: * Available at level 58 if you are at least Neutral with Thrallmar. You must complete the Felspark Ravine quest chain until you meet with Commander To'arch. After completing the quest where you meet with To'arch, you may see Battlecryer Blackeye and obtain the Hellfire Fortifications quest. * Yields 150 reputation points, repeatable every 24 hours , 1650 XP (4950 XP @ 60), and 3x per turn-in. * Objective: Capture the Overlook, the Stadium and Broken Hill, three fortifications surrounding Hellfire Citadel. Reputation grinding Killing the Shattered Hand fel orcs around the Citadel yields 5 points of reputation per kill until 2999 of 3000 at Neutral status. After that, run the instances (Hellfire Ramparts/Blood Furnace) until 5999/6000 at Friendly status. Repeat Hellfire Fortifications until you are maxed at 6000/12000(576 turn-ins. *See Notes above) (this method is now deprecated due to the new patch) then turn in all the quests you've saved up to this point and complete the newly unlocked quests. All the quests for the Hellfire Peninsula region total about 10k in rep. * Hellfire Ramparts: elite mobs reward 5 points, non-elites reward 2 each, bosses each reward 50 points. Stops at 5999 of 6000 at friendly reputation status. * Blood Furnace: elite mobs reward 5 points, non-elites just 1, bosses each reward 50 reputation points. Stops at 5999 of 6000 at friendly reputation status. * is a level 62 Thrallmar faction vendor located at Thrallmar in the contested territory of Hellfire Peninsula. He offers several valuable recipes for Thrallmar faction increases. Rewards See List of Hellfire Peninsula NPCs. Locations and NPCs Thrallmar Inn The Thrallmar Inn features a mailbox outside; and a handful of vendors and profession trainers: * * (Cooking Trainer) * * * Town Square * , on the left side of the inn * , Right outside the inn in a tent – sells Leatherworking supplies * , Right outside the inn in a tent * Hellfire Peninsula PvP quest giver and PvP Rewards Vendor * , quest giver, in the middle of the town * , somewhat in the middle of the town – sells engineering supplies * , stands near the Tauren totem * , near the flight master, patrols in front of the line of grunts, purpose unknown * , in the middle of the town, seems to be leading the group of 6 Blood Elf pilgrims bound for Falcon Watch * , in the middle of the town, patrols in front of the catapults that the peons work on * , in the middle of the town by the bonfire watching over the 4 injured grunts Thrallmar Stronghold * , right outside the Stronghold * , right outside the Stronghold * * * * * * Stables * * * * Forge * , Repairs equipment and sells Blacksmithing supplies Alchemy Tower * , sells Alchemy supplies as well as Reagents, ground floor * , ground floor * , second floor * , second floor * , second floor * , top floor * , top floor Thrallmar Mine * Outside the wall * * , leads the 5 Bloodmages that defend the town In the town, there are 70 Thrallmar Grunts, Marksmen and Bat Rider Guards protecting the town. There are also 12 Thrallmar Peons doing various tasks such as working at the blacksmith, repairing wagons and catapults or shifting through supplies. Flight Paths Thrallmar's flight paths connect to: * The Stair of Destiny (flight point immediately inside Outland; a quest at this Flight Path brings traveler to Thrallmar for the first time) * Spinebreaker Post, Hellfire Peninsula * Falcon Watch, Hellfire Peninsula * Stonebreaker Hold, Terokkar Forest It should be noted that you have this flight path by default. You do not need to talk to the Flight Master to obtain it. Quests * (250 reputation) ** (25 reputation) *** (250 reputation) **** (350 reputation) External links de:Thrallmar es:Thrallmar fr:Thrallmar no:Thrallmar Category:Thrallmar Category:Burning Crusade Category:Horde factions